Miedosa
by Carriette
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hikari le teme a Harley Quinn, Miyako no tiene palabras para definirlas a ambas en conjunto y las dos se aterran con la idea del espiritismo. [Shoujo-Ai] [De horror, nada]


Este oneshot es parte de un desafío que me impusieron en ForosDz, para una actividad del foro de Fanfics y Roles Yuri. Bueno... es mi segundo Miyakari, no me pareció taaaaan nefasto y, en fin, salió esto.

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

Si leyeron alguna vez mi fic Canción para mañana, se divide igual.

Feliz Halloween!

* * *

**Miedosa  
**  
**— ****1**** —**

Cierto día, mucho antes de la _fiesta_, Hikari me confesó que odiaba a los payasos, me dijo que se debía a un determinado evento de su pasado más o menos lejano, me habló de la infancia y yo no la cuestioné, no la cuestioné porque ella nunca lo hizo respecto a mis tontos miedos. Nunca nos hemos cuestionado nada desde que somos... bueno, ¿amantes? No sé cual sea la palabra, desde que Hikari y yo estamos juntas, pierdo las palabras para muchas cosas. Todos pensaron en que ella estaría feliz y sentando cabeza con Takeru y de mí... de mí se esperaban que siguiera siendo la ferviente fan de Ken. No, las cosas no se le dieron a ella ni mucho menos se me dieron a mí, casualidad. De una secuencia de errores fue que resultamos terminar juntas.

Me lo confesó de manera muy casual, estábamos en su casa discutiendo sobre nuestros respectivos disfraces para la fiesta de Halloween de Mimi, comiendo galletas de avena y bebiendo zumo de naranja natural, estábamos en la etapa en que no gustábamos de nosotras mismas y luchábamos a diario con los calambres a causa del hambre de las agresivas dietas. Fuimos tontas, lo pienso y se me encoge un poco el corazón, sólo un poquito.

—No vayas así —me murmuró tímidamente en cuanto le dije que planeaba disfrazarme como Harley Quinn, usando el mismo exagerado maquillaje—. Yo... le... le temo a los payasos.

Debo confesar que en un comienzo creí que lo decía debido a lo revelador del traje, mas, al verla auténticamente asustada, suspiré e ideé un plan más rápido en mi cabeza, algo que no fuera a asustarla.

—¿Y si vamos ambas con trajes antiguos? Ya sabes, como... —cerré los ojos, buscando las palabras—. ¿Cortesanas fantasmas? ¿Algo relacionado con Moulin Rouge? Como te gusta tanto la película...  
—Pues suena menos tétrico... —concedió, yo sólo me reí.

¿Algo poco tétrico en Halloween? Bien, no me quedaba sino lidiar con eso.

**— ****2**** —**

La cosa es que ya nuestros respectivos vestidos de coristas estaban en nuestras manos, mucho encaje roído a propósito, las medias arruinadas, maquillaje _ad-hoc_ con la ocasión, en fin, estábamos listas. Pasó ella a buscarme, ya que me quedaba a mí más cerca la casa de los Tachikawa (sí, una casa, esas edificaciones aisladas en donde puedes hacer barullo sin que venga la vecina del apartamento de al lado a reclamarte por el exceso de ruido). Caminamos en silencio, ambas ocultando nuestros disfraces bajo los gruesos abrigos, tomadas del brazo, pretendiendo ser amigas unidas, de esas que van juntas a todas partes.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento dentro del callejón, Hikari volvió la vista, diciéndome que había «algo», yo miré por pura inercia.

¿Qué pudo haberla colocado a alerta? Negó a mi lado y volvió a caminar, tironeando suave de mi brazo izquierdo, me dijo que no le prestara atención.

—La noche suele ser engañosa —claudicó, yo obedecí.

Yo sé que vio algo porque yo también lo vi, ¿una sombra? Sí, algo así, he de suponer, no dije ni mu por hacerme la valiente, cosa que hasta ahora, a través de los años, se me ha dado más o menos bien. Me desquito siendo histérica, porque si no lo hago, estallaría como en esas asquerosas películas de terror en donde hay muchas vísceras y sesos y fluídos y demás repugnancias. Menos mal que a Hikari no le molestan mis histerias como a mí ya dejaron de incomodarme sus silencios.

Ella vio algo, yo lo sé, yo también lo vi, ¿qué fue? Digamos que una sombra, algo moviéndose rápidamente... ¿un gato? Digamos que un gato.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de los Tachikawa tras un bus y algo de caminar. Odaiba es más grande de lo que aparenta.

**— ****3**** —**

Los miramos como si se hubiesen vuelto locos, Hikari temblaba bajo su máscara de imitación al terciopelo, no podía ver bien sus ojos, pero estoy casi segura de que sus orbes rojizas estaban a punto de dejar caer las lágrimas del miedo. Retuve mi aliento en mis pulmones, de pronto el aire se me había vuelto demasiado frío como para respirar tranquila, como si una mano de hierro oprimiera entre mi pello y mi garganta.

¿Jugar a la Ouija? ¡Vale! Es Halloween y todo lo que gusten, pero si a algo le tengo respeto, es al más allá, porque no sé qué demonios hay en ese lugar y en terreno desconocido, tras todas mis experiencias, he decidido férreamente el no adentrarme en donde no he sido invitada.

Hikari y yo intercambiamos una última mirada, Mimi parecía realmente entusiasmada ante la idea de Taichi, por ende, el idiota de Daisuke también secundaba. Apuesto a que Sora, Yamato y Koushirou los siguieron por curiosidad, Jou se escurrió cuando dejamos de prestarle atención y los únicos que medio oponían resistencia aún fueron Ken y Takeru, ambos nos miraban a nosotras y al final por una injusta mayoría estrecha, comenzó el juego.

Deseé tanto no haber estado allí.

**— 4 —**

Comenzaron a la medianoche, apagaron todas las luces y nosotras volvimos a entrelazar nuestros dedos en una convulsión nerviosa. No sé porqué mi subconsciente me gritaba que aquello no saldría sino mal, pero estaba lo suficientemente acobardada para no decir nada al respecto. Tuve que quitarme el antifaz, puesto que mis anteojos comenzaron a empañarse por culpa del sudor.

Hikari estaba con los ojos fijos en el tablero, con los labios contraídos en una mueca de miedo, he de admitir que me sentía exactamente igual que ella, sentía mis anteojos cubiertos de vapor, las mejillas bombeates y el terror instalado en cada centímetro de piel. Y debía proteger a Hikari de sus miedos y protegerme a mí misma... acaricié su mano con mi pulgar, sonriendo inútilmente para infundirle confianza, esa confianza que yo misma era incapaz de alcanzar.

Reparé unos momentos en los demás, Ken el vampiro lucía nervioso, pero fingía bien pasar el dedo por el borde de su vaso con poco licor, Takeru el pirata ya se había relajado, Hikari lo miró sólo un momento a los chicos, volviendo de nuevo la vista a las roídas medias de lycra y encaje, Mimi la bruja acomodaba un improvisado tablero hecho en un cartón junto a un vaso de cristal, sonriendo cuan niña entusiasmada, Yamato, hosco como un lobo, se limitaba a esperar junto a su Caperucita Roja, Sora se había quitado la capucha y de vez en cuando relamía sus labios sin ya maquillaje. Y claro, como no, Taichi, como buen Freddy Krueger estaba dispuesto a causarnos pesadillas a los más sensibles. Daisuke traía sobre la cabeza la dichosa máscara de Jason, mirando embelesado el tablero. Koushirou permanecía estoico como siempre, su disfraz de Star Trek era el más discreto de todos. Jou sencillamente no estaba en este terrible cuadro, se escabulló, alegando que iría a buscar algo de beber, pero jamás volvió. Suertudo él.

Sólo Hikari permanecía ocultando todos sus temores bajo la máscara con forma de media luna que cubría una de sus mejillas, al menos la poca iluminación del lugar nos impidió ver sus lágrimas de miedo, aunque yo sabía bien que bajo ésta, ella lloraba en silencio.

Tras bajarle más a la iluminación ambiente, Mimi anunció que comenzaba el juego.

Quise llevarme las manos a las orejas para no escuchar los "rezos" del ritual de inicio, me abracé más a Hikari, buscando en vano confortarla.

Dudé en que Harley Quinn y su maquillaje de payaso pudieran asustarla más que _ésto._

**— 5 —**

No lo soporté y decidí que nosotras no debíamos porqué quedarnos aquí, me levanté del piso y la levanté de un jalón, me valieron un pimiento las miradas de reproche y los siseos de "cobarde" que escuché tras mi espalda, porque era eso o tener a la pobre Hikari al borde de un colapso de los grandes. Salimos al jardín, muy pasado ya de la medianoche, estábamos muertas de frío debido a que ni se me pasó por la cabeza el ir a por los abrigos. Hikari temblaba y se frotaba los brazos, yo simplemente la imitaba.

—No sabía qué más hacer —confesé casi con un dejo infantil, Hikari alzó una mano para parar mis disculpas—. N-no creas que eso es verdad, Hikari-chan... es pura sugestión.

Debí sonar tan poco convincente que Hikari se echó a reír un momento. Yo creía en todo esto tanto como ella.

—Esperemos que no pase nada —murmuró en el momento en que, aparentemente, estallaba la bombilla de la sala y escuchábamos el agudo grito de Mimi—. Ay no...  
—D-debió ser una sobrecarga eléctrica —la verdad es que yo también me había puesto nerviosa.

Guardamos silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, Taichi salió a ver la caja de fusibles y parecía menos grave, al parecer se fundió uno por la sobrecarga de aparatos eléctricos de la sala —la televisión lista con el reproductor de DVD's para el maratón de Chucky, el stereo reproduciendo una melodía electrónica cualquiera, la fuente de chocolate que casi nadie tocó en la jornada y más tonterías que, evidentemente, colapsaron la línea eléctrica de la casa— y eso nos llevó al corte que se produjo. No tenía mayor ciencia el hecho, en realidad.

Suspiramos de alivio, los temblores por el frío se hacían cada vez menos y entonces le quité la máscara para besarla, una vez su hermano mayor entró.

Y, _como de costumbre_, Hikari me quitaba las palabras para definir aquel mágico momento.

Pequeña miedosa, creo que debería intentar asustarla más seguido, porque con el gusto a temor, sus labios saben mejor que la gloria.

**— / —**

* * *

Creo, sin dudas que he escrito cosas mejores. En fin.

Gracias por la fidelidad.

**Carrie**


End file.
